La fin du monde
by Margaux.R
Summary: OS - Elle sait que ce n'était pas sa faute, que les accidents magiques peuvent arriver à tous les petits sorciers du monde. Elle se le répète sans cesse, tout en dévisageant papa - mais ça ne suffit pas à la faire se sentir mieux.


24/XI/15

* * *

J'ai besoin de votre **aide** – et donc de votre **attention** pour l'explication qui va suivre.

Comme certaines le savent, je suis en master d'édition. J'ai des projets éditoriaux à mener au cours de cette année. Je suis donc dans la peau de l'éditrice et dois travailler avec un auteur et un illustrateur (la même personne peut porter les deux casquettes) sur tout le processus de création du livre : partir du texte et des illustrations d'origine, faire les corrections et mise en page, faire la couverture, faire un plan marketing, devis etc. etc. et ensuite envoyer le tout à l'impression.

Je m'adresse donc à vous, chers lectrices (peut-être aussi auteures ?). Je cherche un texte plutôt long qui pourrait être l'un de mes projets de cours : un roman de SF ou fantasy d'au moins cent pages (bah ouais, faut que ça fasse un livre avec, les enfants) ou bien un recueil de nouvelles (donc soit SF/Fantasy ou bien autre chose, ça dépendra de ce que vous avez).

Ceci est un appel à l'aide. Évidemment je précise que ceci n'est pas destiné à une fin commerciale. Je ne pourrai pas vous payer pour vos textes. Simplement, je vais à la fin de mon projet éditer trois exemplaires (un pour mon jury, un pour moi et un pour vous). Si par la suite, et bien, ça intéresse une véritable maison d'édition, tant mieux pour tout le monde : )

Je ne vais pas non plus voler vos textes. Je publie sur un site public depuis des années, je n'ai jamais eu particulièrement peur du vol de textes (bon okay, le plagiat est déjà arrivé mais bon, c'est Internet) et j'ai vraiment beaucoup de respect pour le travail des autres.

Dans l'hypothèse où l'une d'entre vous serait intéressée par ce projet et souhaiterait donc me soumettre ses/son texte(s), et bien je lirai la chose avec grand grand plaisir : ) Et si ensuite, un texte m'attire plus particulièrement et que je décide de le choisir, on sera parti pour une aventure de quelques mois.

Vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP si vous voulez plus d'infos ou simplement pour me dire que vous êtes intéressées.

Je peux si cela vous rassure signer un papier promettant que ce texte vous appartient et que je ne compte pas l'utiliser à des fins financières pour mon propre profit, blabla, vous voyez le topo.

Soyons vraiment clairs. Je suis étudiante, je galère dans la vie de tous les jours, tout comme vous, tout ce que je veux c'est un auteur avec qui je puisse m'éclater sur un projet éditorial. Et j'espère que cette idée vous enthousiasme de votre côté : )

* * *

De retour avec un nouvel OS ! J'espère que vous allez aimer. Si vous pouviez lire ce qui est au-dessus, ce serait vraiment génial de votre part (et me contacter par la suite si vous êtes intéressés par mon offre).

Je sors du ciné, j'ai vu Hunger Games numéro dernier. C'était pas mal. Pas transcendant mais regardable. Sinon peu de sorties ciné ces derniers temps, pas eu le temps et surtout un programme nul (Mune était absolument magnifique, Pan était nullissime, The Lobster étrange). Pour les séries, idem, je suis en longue pause là, je regarde Friends dans l'ordre (j'avais jamais suivi en vrai du coup j'étais un peu perdue à chaque épisode visionné vu que j'avais trois saisons de différence par rapport à l'épisode précédent). Voilà pour le culturellement parlant (très très réduit, j'en conviens).

Pas d'autres choses palpitantes à raconter.

Cet OS appartient à l'origine à une fic bien plus longue, bien plus complexe et bien plus inachevée. Ca fait vraiment longtemps que je tente d'écrire sur la nouvelle génération et plus particulièrement sur Lily et Scorpius (ouais je trouve les Scorpius et Rose trop banals). Et j'ai eu environ douze mille idées différentes mais toutes avec le même nœud problématique. Je vous en parle en bas, pour éviter le spoiler. Il y a pas mal d'implicite mais je vous explique tout à la fin (mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire si vous préférez votre propre vision de l'implicite).

Ce n'est pas un OS très joyeux (coucou le titre !) donc vous êtes prévenus. Bonne lecture malgré tout !

* * *

 **La fin du monde**

 **.**

Cela fait une éternité que papa ne l'a pas prise dans ses bras. Des fois, elle se pend à son cou mais il rit et affirme qu'elle est trop grande maintenant pour jouer au bébé. Il avance de quelques pas et les pieds de Lily traînent sur le sol alors fatalement ils vacillent et basculent et ils éclatent de rire quand papa se stabilise.

Pourtant, quand ils quittent Ste Mangouste tous les deux, Harry s'arrête soudain et se penche sur sa fille. Lily passe un bras derrière sa nuque et lorsqu'il se redresse, il la tient serrée contre lui, ses jambes remontées sur sa taille, sa joue de barbe râpeuse posée sur sa tête bandée.

Il lui adresse un sourire rassurant de papa et s'engage d'un pas rapide dans la rue adjacente.

Lily n'a même pas envie de demander pourquoi ils ne transplanent pas, tous les deux.

.

Dans le bus, papa lui explique que l'accident magique va avoir des répercussions, au moins pour quelques jours. Il a les yeux qui brillent, et de l'amour qui déborde. Lily hoche la tête comme une petite fille obéissante. Elle a presque oublié le calvaire qu'elle a fait subir à sa mère depuis le départ d'Albus pour Poudlard.

(Lily a toujours été plus proche d'Albus que de James – James avait eu Teddy bien longtemps avant d'avoir une sœur. Et pourtant, James lui a manqué quand il est parti pour Poudlard, elle n'avait plus personne à combattre, plus personne à exaspérer, le silence était mortel avec Albus planqué dans sa chambre car partisan des confrontations de loin. Mais Lily a toujours été plus proche d'Albus, son départ a été un déchirement dont elle n'arrive pas à se remettre.)

Les médicomages ont prescrit une semaine de calme, si possible loin de la magie. Lily en a fait une overdose – ou quelque chose comme ça. Les avis sont mitigés, son cas fait polémique dans le secret des laboratoires. On ne comprend pas vraiment en fait, ce qu'il s'est passé mais au moins, les experts sont unanimes : éloigner l'enfant de toutes zones empruntes de magie ne peut que lui faire du bien.

Papa se désole à l'idée qu'elle va devoir vivre loin de lui et de maman et des autres membres de la famille Weasley. Hermione voulait proposer qu'elle soit hébergée par monsieur et madame Granger mais le dentiste est malade, lui aussi a besoin de repos, loin des enfants et de leurs turbulences.

Harry a un petit quelque chose de malheureux au coin des lèvres quand le bus les dépose le long d'une rue bordée de vieux immeubles. Il lui prend la main, tenant toujours son sac multicolore sur une épaule. Ils marchent en silence pendant quelques minutes, frôlant des jardins ombragés et traversant des parkings déserts. Lily ne voit pas vraiment où elle se trouve et elle a peur soudain que son père l'abandonne ici. Elle resserre sa prise sur ses doigts et ne voit pas le long regard que lui jette ce héros d'Harry Potter.

Papa s'arrête devant une porte d'immeuble, sonne sur une bouton et murmure « C'est moi » en réponse à la question. « Septième étage » ajoute la voix crachotante.

Harry acquiesce machinalement et pousse la porte. Il entraîne sa fille dans l'ascenseur et lui propose d'appuyer sur le bouton, comme elle le réclame toujours quand ils sont dans le monde moldu. Cette fois, elle secoue la tête et se colle un peu plus contre lui, la boule au ventre.

Quand enfin ils émergent sur le palier, il y a un homme qui les attend dans l'encadrement d'une porte.

Il est très grand, beaucoup plus grand que papa, plus costaud et plus imposant. Lily écarquille brièvement les yeux et se mord la lèvre. Elle étouffe soudain un sanglot qui attire le regard de papa. Il se baisse aussitôt pour être à sa hauteur. « Je le ferai plus » promet l'enfant entre ses larmes. « Papa, je suis désolée, je serai gentille ! »

(Elle pense à toutes les bêtises qu'elle a faites ces dernier mois pour compenser l'absence de ses frères – elle pense aux hurlements et aux larmes qu'elle a tirés à maman à cause de son comportement odieux de petite fille malheureuse.)

Elle ne sait pas vraiment d'où lui vient cette peur panique. Elle a toujours été courageuse, bien plus brave que ses frères quand il s'agissait de chasser les trolls dans la nuit ou d'écraser impitoyablement les araignées sous les hurlements stridents de Ron. C'était elle aussi qui relevait tous les défis – couper les cheveux d'oncle Charlie dans son sommeil, cacher les bijoux de Dominique, déranger la bibliothèque d'oncle Percy, sauter dans la boue et éclabousser Molly et Lucy.

Lily n'a peur de rien.

(Et pourtant, il n'y a rien de plus faux que cette affirmation. Lily a peur que ses frères l'oublient et qu'ils préfèrent Poudlard à elle – Lily, avant d'être une petite fille, est une petite sœur, elle ne peut pas exister sans ses grands frères. Lily a peur qu'un Auror vienne lugubrement toquer au Square pour annoncer à maman que papa ne reviendra plus à cause des méchants – et Lily veut vraiment être gentille mais elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fera si des méchants lui prennent son père. Lily a peur de se rappeler de ce qu'elle a fait à Rose – même si ce n'était qu'un accident, c'est quand même elle qui a arraché la baguette magique des mains de papa.)

Harry la prend dans ses bras et lui caresse tendrement le dos, ponctuant son étreinte de shhh apaisants. Lily, la joue posée contre l'épaule de son père, regarde l'inconnu qui se dandine nerveusement sur place. Il a les cheveux blonds, ou châtains clairs peut-être, avec une mèche un peu ridicule qui lui tombe devant les yeux. Une légère barbe de quelques jours s'épaissit sur ses joues et il porte un pantalon en toile et un tee-shirt gris. On dirait qu'il n'est pas sorti depuis plusieurs jours.

Papa n'aurait jamais eu l'air aussi négligé – papa est commandant des Aurors, lui.

L'inconnu la regarde fixement d'une façon qu'elle ne comprend pas complètement. Sa crise de larmes finit par passer et ils s'engouffrent tous trois dans l'appartement. C'est assez petit mais curieusement, l'espace est propre et lumineux. Un gros chat noir endormi attire aussitôt l'œil de Lily qui délaisse la main de son père pour s'en approcher. Le paresseux soulève une paupière, soupire dans un grognement et étire les pattes avant. Lily s'accroupit devant la table basse sur lequel l'animal a élu domicile.

Discrètement, papa et l'autre homme rejoignent la cuisine. Elle entend les chaises racler le sol et se doute que les négociations ont démarré. Elle fixe le chat comme si sa vie en dépendait.

.

Il s'appelle Cousin Dudley. C'est papa qui le lui a dit avant de partir. Il a dit qu'il devait retourner travailler et vérifier que Rosie allait bien. Lily s'est sentie affreusement mal en entendant le nom de sa cousine et c'est pour ça qu'elle a laissé papa partir sans faire de scène.

Cousin Dudley et Lily ont mangé face à face dans la petite cuisine. Elle l'a dévisagé avec impolitesse mais lui n'a pas semblé le remarquer. Ce qu'ils ont mangé était bon, même si Lily a été forcée de mettre les trucs verts sur le côté. Ça par contre, Cousin Dudley l'a remarqué mais il n'a rien dit. Maman, à sa place, aurait crié.

(Maman crie tout le temps de toute façon.)

Papa lui a expliqué que cousin Dudley était un moldu mais qu'il connaissait leur monde. Il a dit qu'elle serait en sécurité avec lui, loin de tout nœud magique. Il a ensuite baissé la voix : « Si ça ne se passe pas bien, Lily, tu me le dis. Immédiatement. Tu m'entends ? Tu ne dois pas avoir peur ni avoir honte. Tu es ma fille, je te protégerai contre le monde. Tu as compris ? » Elle a acquiescé, inquiète par la lueur dans les yeux verts de papa.

Passée la première impression, Lily réalise que cousin Dudley n'a pas l'air très méchant. Il est même plus embarrassé qu'elle de se retrouver là.

« Est-ce que t'es plus vieux que Victoire ? » interroge brusquement Lily en essayant de cacher discrètement les trucs verts sous la peau des pommes de terre.

Cousin Dudley bat des paupières et la regarde, un peu étonné de l'entendre parler. « C'est qui ça, Victoire ? » grogne-t-il, dans un bougonnement gêné.

« C'est ma cousine. Elle est très grande. Mais pas plus que Teddy. »

« C'est aussi ton cousin, Teddy ? »

« Non, c'est mon frère. »

Cousin Dudley fronce les sourcils comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Lily laisse un petit sourire suffisant fleurir sur ses lèvres. « J'ai trop de cousins » conclut-elle.

« Je ne suis pas ton cousin, moi. »

« Papa l'a dit » fait-elle observer d'un air critique.

« Non. Je suis le cousin de ton père. Tu ne le savais pas ? »

Lily l'observe d'un œil neuf. Il se gratte le nez d'un air distrait. « T'es vieux comme mon père ? »

Il acquiesce et leur sert à chacun un grand verre d'eau. Lily ne cligne pas des yeux. « Toute la famille de papa est morte » annonce-t-elle avec brusquerie comme s'il lui mentait.

« Ben, on va dire qu'il reste encore moi. » Il a l'air un peu soucieux quand il la regarde. « Ton père ne t'a jamais parlé de son enfance ? »

Lily hésite avant de mentir. Elle a entendu parfois papa et maman parler des monstres et du placard. James en sait plus qu'elle et s'en vante beaucoup. Elle lui a mordu l'épaule la dernière fois. C'est Teddy qui les a séparés, furieux de leur comportement, il leur a tordu les oreilles pour les punir, Lily lui a donné un coup de pied dans le tibia pour se venger, James a taloché la tête de sa petite sœur pour protéger son grand frère et la bagarre a dégénéré, malgré les efforts d'un Teddy échevelé.

« Ton père a vécu chez moi » poursuit pourtant cousin Dudley sans se douter du conflit qui fait rage entre les oreilles de la petite fille. « Quand ses parents sont morts. Les autres l'ont déposé chez mes parents et ils se sont – occupés de lui. » Cousin Dudley se mâchouille la lèvre. Un pli barre son front et il a l'air très en colère et gêné aussi. « Ils s'en sont mal occupés. C'est pour ça qu'Harry ne parle jamais de nous. On ne s'aime pas beaucoup. »

« Papa a dit que si tu me faisais du mal, il te transformerait en cochon ! » Ce n'est pas exactement ce que papa a dit mais Lily adore exagérer. L'autre a un drôle de sursaut qui la complaît dans l'idée qu'elle a raison de déformer les dernières paroles de papa.

« Je ne te ferai rien » murmure cousin Dudley en attrapant son assiette, feignant d'ignorer les trucs verts que Lily a désespérément tenté de cacher. « J'ai toute une vie de pêchés à rattraper. »

Il lui tourne le dos et pose la vaisselle dans l'évier. Lily adorerait aller pêcher un jour ou l'autre.

.

Cousin Dudley travaille à domicile la plupart du temps. Il crée des trucs sur sa machine – l'ordinateur dont Hermione parle souvent lors des repas au Terrier. Il est designer de quelque chose. Le lendemain de son arrivée, il a voulu montrer à Lily les jeux qu'il fabrique. Ils ont fait une course de voitures avant que Lily réclame des licornes ou des dragons. C'était sa période entre les deux, il suffit d'examiner sa valise recouverte de stickers où dragons et licornes se côtoient, non sans peine.

Cousin Dudley s'est exécuté et a lancé un autre jeu où un chevalier devait tuer un dragon. Lily a un peu froncé le nez à la vue de la bête et l'a tellement étudié, que le dragon a rôti son chevalier.

« C'est quoi comme espèce ? » veut-elle savoir parce qu'elle ne se souvient pas avoir vu ce dragon-là dans le livre que Charlie lui a offert.

Cousin Dudley a l'air confus et tourne à son tour les yeux sur l'écran où la partie a repris. « Ça a une importance ? »

« On dirait un Boutefeu. Pourquoi celui-là il est noir ? »

« Ça n'existe pas les dragons noirs ? » s'enquiert aussitôt cousin Dudley.

Lily plisse le front de concentration avant d'hausser les épaules. « Si ça existe. Mon père a combattu un Magyar à pointes quand il avait douze ans ! » Ou est-ce que c'était le serpent géant ? Lily a oublié précisément mais la tête de cousin Dudley est trop drôle pour qu'elle cherche plus loin. « Mon oncle Charlie, il est dompteur de dragons en Romanie » ajoute-t-elle avec fierté.

« C'est un pays sorcier ? » demande cousin Dudley qui nage clairement dans la choucroute.

Lily ouvre de grands yeux ébahis avant de pouffer. « Mais non ! C'est le pays des Romains où Charlie travaille avec des dragons ! »

Il acquiesce machinalement, un peu sonné.

Plus tard dans la journée, ils font un gâteau aux poires et l'oublient dans le four. Les jours suivants, cousin Dudley l'emmène faire du roller dans le parc voisin. Habituellement, Lily ne craint pas de jouer les casse-cous, elle a toujours un ou deux sorts de protection autour d'elle. Mais cette fois-ci, elle est avec un moldu qui ne pourra pas la soigner si elle tombe.

(Il y a une jeune femme assise sur un banc, elle lit, les jambes croisées et son pied se balance doucement en avant. Dudley lui jette des regards quand ils passent et Lily se moque en chantonnant qu'il est amoureux. Les jours suivants, ils prennent un autre chemin.)

Quand cousin Dudley doit vraiment travailler – c'est-à-dire se concentrer sur sa machine ou parler sérieusement au téléphone, il cale Lily devant une feuille et des crayons. Il y a eu l'atelier pastel, aquarelle et feutre. Il y a eu la pâte à sel, les gommettes et les paillettes, les jeux de société, les puzzles et la construction de cabanes avec toutes les couvertures et tous les coussins présents dans l'appartement. Il y a l'exploration sous les lits, la chasse au tigre noir qui change de cachette tous les jours, il y a le pillage des vêtements de cousin Dudley pour se déguiser et chanter sur des chansons moldues, il y a les ateliers cuisine pendant lesquels la farine macule plus le visage de Lily que le fond du saladier.

Papa appelle tous les soirs avant qu'elle se couche et elle lui raconte avec excitation le programme de la journée. Papa ne parle pas beaucoup. Ça n'arrête pas Lily qui a mille choses à raconter – elle s'enferme dans la chambre de cousin Dudley et en profite pour rebondir sur le lit, le combiné contre l'oreille.

Le jour où il a plu, cousin Dudley a emmené Lily au cinéma. Elle y était déjà allée avec Hermione et Audrey et même papa une fois ou deux. Mais cousin Dudley a l'air d'adorer vraiment ça. Il lui choisit un dessin animé avec des dragons et stupéfaite, elle note inconsciemment les nouvelles espèces découvertes par les moldus et se promet d'en parler très sérieusement avec Charlie.

(Elle amorce définitivement sa période dragon, les licornes c'est pour les bébés.)

Plus tard, ils s'arrêtent dans un salon de thé. Lily fait un caprice pour avoir une part de tarte en plus. Cousin Dudley lui adresse ce drôle de regard qui la fait instinctivement baisser les yeux mais cède lui aussi, comme tous les autres.

Tandis qu'elle déguste sa seconde part de tarte avec un petit sourire victorieux, cousin Dudley croise les bras sur la table et se penche un peu vers elle.

Elle lève les yeux avec curiosité, le dessus de la lèvre brillante de caramel.

« Ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure, c'était vraiment mal » lui apprend-t-il. Il n'essaie même pas d'avoir l'air sévère, ni même sérieux. Il ne la gronde pas vraiment, conclut Lily qui hausse les épaules. Elle est habituée à subir les remontrances de maman. Ses frères aussi ne sont pas toujours très tendres avec elle.

« Pour le moment, ça ne te pose pas de problème » continue cousin Dudley, les yeux braqués sur elle. « C'est normal d'être égoïste quand on est enfant. Les enfants sont cruels, tu sais ? Ils frappent toujours les plus faibles. C'est plus facile, comme ça. Comment tu penses que tu seras quand tu seras plus grande ? »

Malgré elle, elle le regarde, un peu déboussolée. C'est une question à laquelle elle n'a jamais pris la peine de réfléchir. Quand elle sera grande, elle ira à Poudlard. Et quand elle sera encore plus grande, elle quittera Poudlard. C'est simple, précis, concis. Sans surprise.

Cousin Dudley ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre. « Quand j'avais ton âge, j'étais un affreux petit garçon » confie-t-il à mi-voix. « Mes parents cédaient à tous mes caprices, ils m'offraient des cadeaux tout le temps, j'avais le droit de tout faire. Je suis devenu très gros et très méchant. Mes parents m'ont transformé en monstre parce qu'ils m'aimaient trop. »

Il soupire et se passe la main dans son espèce de frange qui tombe sur son front. « Tu sais que ton père dormait dans le placard sous l'escalier ? » ajoute-t-il, abruptement. Il a l'air en colère soudain. Lily croise les bras sur sa poitrine, les pieds discrètement tournés vers la porte. C'est sa technique secrète pour s'enfuir quand maman commence à s'empourprer.

« Pourquoi ? » interroge-t-elle tout de même. Tout ce qui concerne son père la fascine.

« Parce que lui, personne ne l'aimait. Parce qu'il était gentil et maigre et que c'était lui qu'on tabassait à la récré. Je suis sûr que quand tu seras plus grande, tu veux être comme ton père. »

Lily se sent rosir mais darde sur cousin Dudley un regard de défi. Évidemment qu'elle veut être comme papa. Son père est un héros. Les enfants du monde entier rêvent d'être des héros.

(Mais son père à elle, c'est un vrai héros, un de ceux qui existent et elle sera exactement comme lui un jour, tout aussi réaliste. Et d'abord elle ne croit pas cousin Dudley qui est un menteur. Tout le monde aime papa, c'est un héros, il sauve les gens, il sauve le monde, et c'est elle qui l'aime le plus fort.)

« Je me demandais juste » reprend cousin Dudley d'une voix lointaine, l'œil fixé sur la vitrine. « Je me demandais pourquoi tu avais fait ce caprice. Tu es une jolie et gentille petite fille. Tu es intelligente pour ton âge et marrante. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te forces à te conduire de la sorte avec les gens qui t'aiment ? Ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu seras comme ton père. »

Les yeux de Lily se remplissent instantanément de larmes. Cousin Dudley le remarque mais loin de s'excuser, se contente de la dévisager, impavide. Il a toujours les bras croisés sur la table, avec un air de confident désolé. Lily renifle, le regard dur. « J'ai reçu une claque un peu comme celle-là » murmure-t-il. « Mais j'avais quinze ans, c'était trop tard pour moi. »

La serveuse s'approche de leur table, soucieuse et se penche gentiment sur Lily. « Tout va bien, ma grande ? » demande-t-elle avec un charmant sourire.

Lily défie cousin Dudley du regard. Il attend sa réaction avec une tranquillité à toute épreuve. Elle sait quoi dire pour que la serveuse chasse Dudley. Son père chasse les méchants, elle sait exactement comment leur ressembler. « Ça va » lâche pourtant Lily du bout des lèvres. « J'ai un peu mal au ventre. J'aurais dû écouter et manger une seule part. »

La serveuse rit doucement, frôle des doigts l'épaule de la fillette avant de déclarer qu'elle aussi était gourmande à son âge et qu'elle finissait toujours par regretter de se resservir.

.

« Papa » chuchote Lily dans le combiné. Elle sait qu'il l'écoute. Son père a toujours été une oreille attentive – au plus fort de ses bêtises, elle l'a vu dans des colères froides qui l'ont terrifiée. Elle sait que plus jamais elle ne veut être la cause de cette sorte de colère. Celle qui gronde et qui crie, c'est maman. Papa, c'est la force tranquille qui d'un regard t'arrête dans ta bêtise. Papa, c'est l'homme que tu ne veux jamais décevoir. « Cousin Dudley m'a dit que tu avais dormi dans le placard sous l'escalier. »

Elle a le cœur qui bat à mille à l'heure. Papa met un moment à répondre. Lily en profite pour pencher la tête et regarder sous le lit de cousin Dudley. Les yeux du chat brillent comme deux joyaux.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne te chercher ? » demande papa d'une voix blanche.

« Non. Non. J'aime bien cousin Dudley. » Elle marque une pause, tend une main vers les chat qui ne bronche pas d'une moustache. « Il m'a dit qu'il était gros et méchant avant. Toi, tu étais gentil et maigre. » Elle tente de rassembler ses souvenirs.

« C'est vrai » répond lentement papa.

« Est-ce que des fois je suis méchante ? » interroge Lily à brûle pourpoint.

(Maman le lui a dit l'autre jour. Albus et James n'étaient pas revenus pour les vacances de Pâques, Lily était alors entrée en guerre contre le monde entier pour se venger. Mais au Square, le monde entier se résume à maman. Quand maman lui a dit qu'elle serait punie, Lily a juste levé le menton d'un air orgueilleux – même pas peur. Maman l'a fixée de longues secondes avant de conclure dans un souffle, Tu es méchante, Lily, et de détourner les yeux, faisant comme si sa fille n'était pas là. Lily s'est interdit de pleurer dans son lit.)

Le sang lui monte à la tête alors elle se redresse avant que ses oreilles ne tambourinent. « Tu as ton caractère, Lily. Comme James, comme Albus. Vous êtes tous les trois des enfants très différents. Mais maman et moi on vous aime de tout notre cœur, malgré vos sales caractères. »

« Albus a bon caractère » fait-elle observer, sans pour autant oser dire qu'il est même trop gentil pour être honnête.

« Albus a la place du second enfant. Il fait tampon entre deux autres petits monstres. »

Lily commence à rire avant de se stopper net. _Les monstres_. « Papa ? »

« Oui, Lily ? »

« Les monstres. Est-ce que c'était le père et la mère de cousin Dudley ? »

Papa soupire et un bref instant elle a peur d'être venue à bout de sa légendaire patience. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il a juste l'air triste. « J'ai combattu trop de monstres, Lily. Les parents de Dudley n'étaient pas les pires. »

« Est-ce que tu aimes bien cousin Dudley ? »

« Est-ce que je t'aurais laissé chez un homme que je n'aime pas, Lily ? »

Lily fronce les sourcils, sans comprendre pourquoi elle se sent si agacée soudain. Papa change bientôt totalement de sujet. « Rosie va beaucoup mieux » annonce-t-il et Lily sent sa gorge se serrer, se serrer, se serrer. Elle acquiesce silencieusement. Elle ne veut pas parler de Rose.

« Cousin Dudley m'appelle pour manger » lâche-t-elle, précipitamment quand elle s'aperçoit qu'elle ne sait pas quoi dire. « Je t'aime, papa ! »

Elle raccroche sans attendre la réponse.

.

Lily décide qu'elle a passé une super semaine. Elle a même réussi à manger des trucs verts parce que cousin Dudley a mis une sauce au miel délicieuse et que plongée dans sa conversation sur les dragons, elle a oublié de vérifier ce qu'il y avait sur sa fourchette.

Elle est enfin parvenue à attraper le chat. Elle a attaché un grelot sur une ficelle et le tient au dessus de sa tête. Le chat la regarde d'un air blasé qui la vexe férocement.

Cousin Dudley est au téléphone avec un client. Il a l'air très mécontent et crie à Lily d'aller ouvrir quand quelqu'un sonne à l'interphone. Elle sautille jusqu'au téléphone.

« C'est Harry ! » clame papa. Elle pousse une exclamation ravie et presse sauvagement le petit bouton orné d'une clé.

Cousin Dudley s'est levé et la regarde, les sourcils un peu froncés, répondant à son client d'un sec. Lily ouvre la porte d'entrée et attend que les portes de l'ascenseur coulissent pour se jeter dans les bras de son père.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi épuisé mais elle fait l'impasse sur cette vision effrayante et colle son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Elle a envie de pleurer mais songe que cousin Dudley se moquera d'elle, alors qu'elle a répété pendant des jours qu'elle était une grande fille et qu'elle pouvait traverser la route toute seule.

Ils passent au salon où cousin Dudley termine son coup de fil, les yeux braqués sur papa. Il a de nouveau ce pli soucieux entre les sourcils.

Papa, lui, a les yeux cernés et des poils sur le visage. Ses cheveux sont tout emmêlés et pendant quelques minutes, Lily s'amuse à les peigner avec ses doigts malgré les grimaces qui tirent les traits de papa quand elle manque de douceur. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair apparaît par à coup. Papa est habillé en sorcier : il porte son uniforme d'Auror, bordeaux avec les rayures noirs sur les épaules et le long des flancs. Les baguettes croisées et dorées ornent le haut de son cœur.

Cousin Dudley finit par raccrocher mais au lieu de les rejoindre dans le canapé, il reste assis sur la chaise tournante de son bureau.

Impatiente, Lily dévore son père des yeux. Elle espère pouvoir rentrer maintenant. Être avec cousin Dudley, c'était super génial mais elle a aussi envie de profiter de ses frères – de les torturer – et même, de dire à maman qu'elle les a mangés ces fichus trucs verts mais qu'il faudra qu'elle mette un peu de miel pour adoucir la sauce.

Papa arbore un air grave et si triste que pendant une minute le cœur de la fillette se comprime. Elle se rappelle brusquement ce qui l'a amenée chez le cousin Dudley en premier lieu. « Est-ce que Rose va bien ? » demande-t-elle dans un murmure étouffé par la crainte.

(Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle ferait si on lui apprenait que Rose va mal. La nuit, quand elle est allongée sur son lit, elle se répète que ce n'est pas sa faute, que c'était un accident et qu'à son âge on ne maîtrise pas sa magie. Mais elle pense à Rose, à Rose qui a roulé dans l'herbe après avoir fracassé son dos contre le tronc du pommier. Elle pense à Rose qui était si blanche, perdue entre le vert tendre et le roux flamboyant.)

Harry semble sortir de sa contemplation et papillonne plusieurs fois des cils avant de centrer ses yeux sur ceux angoissés de sa fille. « Elle va très bien, oui » confirme-t-il et une vague de soulagement déraisonnable parcourt la colonne vertébrale de Lily qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

Papa serre les siennes et se frotte les mains contre ses cuisses. « Lily, j'ai une chose importante à te dire. »

Elle hoche la tête, le cœur léger. Rose va bien, c'est le plus important. Elle se doute qu'elle va être punie. Elle a volé la baguette de son père et fait de la magie avec – Rose a été blessée gravement par sa faute. Elle a un peu parlé de ça avec cousin Dudley qui lui a dit qu'elle serait certainement punie. Elle s'y attend et elle l'accepte. Lily est grande maintenant.

(Elle a mangé des trucs verts, après tout, et définitivement balancé les licornes aux oubliettes.)

Papa se passe une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et la contemple avec cet air désarmé qui ne lui va pas bien du tout.

« Lily, dans certaines baguettes, la magie est extrêmement puissante. » Papa cherche ses mots et Lily penche la tête sur le côté sans comprendre. « Non, ce n'est pas ça » marmonne-t-il pour lui-même en s'enfonçant les doigts dans les yeux.

Lily lève les yeux et regarde cousin Dudley par-dessus l'épaule de son père. Le gros chat noir l'a rejoint et ronronne silencieusement sur ses genoux. Les doigts de cousin Dudley grattent entre les oreilles d'un geste machinal.

Papa continue de parler. Lily ne comprend pas tout. Elle entend des mots, fronce les sourcils, secoue la tête. Rose va bien, oui, elle, ça va, elle survivra, elle retournera à Poudlard en septembre. Elle a été un dommage collatéral dans cette affaire. Lily a été le catalyseur et les catalyseurs prennent toujours en plein dans leur gueule.

La magie a implosé dans le cœur de Lily. Quand elle a touché la baguette de papa, sa magie est passée dans son corps et a entièrement reflué vers un centre, un nœud magique, dit papa. Le nœud a tout dévoré mais il y avait beaucoup trop à manger, beaucoup trop à avaler – c'est comme lorsque Lily a mangé les deux parts de tartes après le film sur les dragons. Cousin Dudley l'avait prévenue. Elle a été malade dans la nuit et a vomi ses parts de tarte.

La magie c'est comme la tarte, se dit Lily qui contemple toujours son père comme s'il était un foutu inconnu. Le nœud a vomi le trop plein de magie. Il a tout dégueulé hors du corps de Lily et c'est comme ça que Rosie a été blessée dans l'explosion et qu'elle a roulé sur le flanc.

Quand on vomit, il ne reste plus grande chose dans l'estomac.

« Je suis désolé, Lily, les médicomages ne savent pas comment faire. »

Papa a cet air terrible peint sur le visage. Il a l'air le plus malheureux du monde.

Ils l'ont envoyée chez le cousin Dudley parce qu'ils avaient peur de sa réaction si elle se retrouvait à nouveau dans un endroit saturé de magie. Papa s'est occupé avec les autres membres de la famille d'assainir magiquement leurs maisons : le Square, le Terrier, la Chaumière et même l'Adret. Elle peut rentrer maintenant, il n'y a plus de danger pour elle, il faudra faire attention à la magie quand elle sera dans les parages mais tout va bien aller désormais.

Papa tente un sourire engageant et lève la main. Lily recule d'un pas, bute dans la table sur laquelle se trouvent ses sculptures en pâte à sel. Elle a dit à cousin Dudley qu'elle essaierait de les animer avec la magie.

« Je ne comprends pas » dit-elle d'une voix forte et articulée afin de bien se faire entendre.

Papa répète qu'il est désolé, qu'ils ont vraiment tout essayé mais qu'elle est un cas unique. Lily scrute la figure paternelle, tente d'y dénicher le mensonge ou l'omission – ou pire, la preuve qu'il s'agit d'une plaisanterie.

Elle répète qu'elle ne comprend pas, papa répète qu'il est désolé. Ils parlent de plus en plus fort et quand les hurlements hystériques de l'enfant deviennent trop insupportables, Harry attrape les épaules de sa fille pour l'immobiliser avec hargne.

« Tu n'as plus de pouvoir magique, Lily ! » s'égosille papa en la secouant comme un prunier. « Tu ne pourras jamais faire de magie, tu ne pourras jamais aller à Poudlard ! Est-ce que TU COMPRENDS MIEUX _MAINTENANT_ ?! »

Les cris ont stoppé. Lily le fixe de ses grands yeux écarquillés. Harry se calme instantanément et relâche sa prise. Il sait qu'elle aura des bleus aux endroits où ses doigts se sont férocement enfoncés.

La petite fille est livide. Il a peur qu'elle soit morte, songe que c'est peut-être le cas.

Son visage remue bizarrement, elle tente de réprimer ses tremblements, se mord la lèvre et l'intérieur des joues jusqu'au sang. Il la regarde lutter contre elle-même et aimerait ne jamais avoir dû assister à un spectacle aussi cruel.

Finalement, Lily referme les bras contre son ventre – un premier sanglot la foudroie affreusement. Un second la met à genoux.

Les minutes qui suivent ne sont plus qu'un terrible silence rompu par la détresse de Lily Potter.

(Papa ne la portera plus jamais dans ses bras après ça.)

* * *

Des explications sont peut-être attendues ?

Tout le monde doit penser que Ginny est une mère horrible. Ce n'est pas le cas. Ginny est ici décrite par sa fille, encore jeune qui ne voit chez sa mère, que la figure autoritaire qui l'empêche de faire tout ce qu'elle veut. Lily est clairement une enfant turbulente, qui vit très mal son soudain état d'enfant unique, sans la présence de ses frères. Lily doit trouver un responsable à tout cela, quelqu'un sur qui se décharger, et comme Harry travaille beaucoup, cela tombe sur Ginny qui est parfois dépassée et obligée de sévir. Néanmoins, dans ma tête, la famille Potter est très cool hein, aimante, drôle, tout le monde se bastonne en permanence mais tout le monde est aussi hyper solidaire si nécessaire. Bref, une fratrie comme il y en a des milliers.

J'aime bien aussi l'idée que les enfants Potter mettent leur père sur un piédestal. Le décevoir serait une chose terrible. Après, c'est aussi une réaction très malsaine car ils n'oseront peut-être jamais être eux-mêmes parce qu'ils s'imaginent que leur père attend quelque chose de très particulier de leur part (même si c'est dans leur tête hein, Harry est un bon père qui ne met pas consciemment la pression, bien au contraire).

Pour ce qui est de Dudley, honnêtement, sa présence s'est imposée comme une évidence. Qui peut canaliser une petite sorcière, aussi bien qu'un moldu revenu de très très très loin...?

Enfin, Lily. Je ne sais pas si c'est très clair mais je me base sur le mythe de la baguette de sureau. En principe, Harry est le maître de la mort : il possède la baguette, la cape et il est le dernier à avoir possédé la pierre. Donc pendant quelques secondes, il les a possédées en même temps, même si ce n'est plus vraiment le cas (mais il est toujours le maître de la baguette, on est bien d'accord). Donc ici, Harry utilise sa première baguette (l'autre est planquée, je ne sais plus si c'est précisé dans le livre). Sauf que voilà, s'il est désarmé, le pouvoir de la relique passe automatiquement chez le sorcier qui a désarmé Harry. Or on sait que désarmer ne veut pas dire, euh... désarmer ? Haha. Enfin, Harry a juste physiquement arraché sa baguette des mains de Malefoy (et oui, je parle de lui, même quand je ne parle pas de lui, héhé). Ici, Lily en est encore au stade instable de sa magie. Elle est une sorcière, elle a eu ses premières manifestations quelques années plus tôt, sauf que je vois la magie comme quelque chose en perpétuelle évolution et chez un enfant, elle n'en est pas à son stade définitif (en gros, comme le poids, la taille, la forme du visage etc etc). Donc quand Lily, en jouant avec la famille, attrape la baguette de son père, elle le désarme, le pouvoir de la relique se transfère à sa petite personne et le pouvoir en question étant d'une puissance phénoménale, sa propre magie encore enfantine et inconstante fait boum. Rose, la plus proche, a été blessée pendant l'accident, d'où la culpabilité de Lily. Elle développe une espèce d'allergie à la magie, c'est pour quoi, Harry la confie à Dudley le temps d'y voir plus clair.

Voilà pour les explications techniques.

Oh et vous ne rêvez pas, il y a bien de petites allusions à des films. Saurez-vous trouver lesquels ? (ce n'est pas trop dur, j'ai pioché dans le cultissime - ou pas, haha) Je me suis aussi essayé à un nouveau style : les parenthèses, une nouveauté, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je les ai utilisées mais j'aime bien le principe. D'un côté, j'utilise trop souvent les parenthèses dans ma vie : les mails, les SMS, FB, mes cours, partout sauf quand j'écris sérieusement. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu. Il est fort possible qu'il y ait un jour une suite, ou plutôt que je publie la fic d'où est tiré ce petit morceau de vie. J'ai beaucoup d'idées concernant Lily et Scorpius et à chaque fois, le fait qu'elle ait volé la baguette de son père fait partie intégrante du truc (sauf que ce soit elle est surpuissante, soit dénuée de magie ou soit un quelque chose d'instable entre les deux. Je n'arrive jamais à me fixer et c'est pourquoi j'ai euh... cinq fics différentes.)

Je vous embrasse, les gens, à bientôt !

* * *

Je réalise que les notes sont plus longues que l'OS lui-même... Pardon. Mais si vous n'avez pas lu les notes d'en haut, vite vite, allez-y ! Des bisous.


End file.
